


You're the Brightest Star I see

by marksdolphin



Category: Take That, Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, barlowen - Freeform, mark doesn't ask for much, pure fluff, they're adorable, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just really really wants to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Brightest Star I see

"I know you're looking at me," Gary didn't have to turn his head to know that Mark's eyes were admiring him: observing every line of his face and every hair along his jawline. He didn't have to look because he knew what it felt like now. They'd been together long enough so he knew when Mark was looking at him, and he usually knew why he was looking at him. He could usually tell if Mark was looking at him with a confused expression about something he just blurted out about the brand new BOSS Pedal Board he just brought, or if he was looking at him wide eyed and grinning in an attempt to get what he wanted. Not this time. Tonight, he couldn't quite work out why Mark was watching him. He couldn't feel what Mark was thinking.

There was nothing special about this night; it wasn't their anniversary and it was neither of their birthdays for a good 3 months yet. Nevertheless, Mark had insisted they did something. Of course, he didn't have this idea until 10pm, and it was the middle of October. "What could we possibly do now?" Gary had wondered, but Mark had already thought about that. Mark, Gary had learnt over the years, was simple in his desires. He didn't need to fly off to some foreign country and go skiing to cure his boredom. Instead he wanted to stargaze. In their back garden. In Autumn. At 10pm.

"You wanted to stargaze, Marko, why are you looking at me?" Gary turned to face him now, out of both politeness and a curiosity to see the younger man's facial expression through the darkness of the night.

"Because," Mark began, shifting his body closer to Gary's in an attempt to share some warmth between them, as well as simply with a want to be close to him. "You, Mr Barlow, are the brightest star of my life."

Gary's heart swelled. He wanted to laugh and tell Mark to stop being cheesy, but he simply couldn't. Truth is, it still shocked him how in love Mark Owen was with him. 

"We should name that one Mark," Gary pointed directly up, toward to bright white moon. "That way, I'll always be able to find you whenever times get dark."

Mark didn't have it in him to tell him that the moon was, in fact, a planet and it was the sun which was a star because he was almost certain Gary knew that, anyway. Instead, he smiled brightly and tried desperately to think of some response that even came close to matching that. He could just tell him he loves him, but Gary knows that and there must be some other way to put it.

"Yes, I know that the moon's not a star, but it's the thought that counts, alr-" Mark didn't let Gary finish his argument. He closed the very small gap between their bodies, pressing his cold lips against that of Gary's and it was as though they were no longer in October, but instead it was July and the middle of the day. The cold around them ceased to exist and it was as though the entire universe had come together to let that moment happen in the quiet of the night within the isolation of their back garden, whilst the stars watched over them.

Minutes later the two men finally separated themselves, Mark's head instantly falling against Gary's chest as the older man lay on his back, his arm automatically finding its home around Mark's shoulders, keeping the couple together.

"I wonder who else is doing this right now. Who else is sharing this moment with us? Who's looking at the stars with the love of their life, or who's looking towards the darkness of the sky and begging for help? Who's under the stars right now and why?" Mark spoke aloud, questioning the universe and its working but not asking for any answer.

"Nobody," Gary let out a small laugh, almost silently before he kissed Mark's head. "Nobody else is crazy enough to be out of the house in this weather!"


End file.
